Bonded Mate No Jutsu
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Setting five years after Sasuke leaves joins Orochimaru, brought back from the dead Zaku Abumi is given Sakura as a reward for capturing her. What happens when they meet? Lemon fic It's a zakusaku R&R no flames A gift for Melissa Norvell now with epil
1. Chapter 1

SW200: This is a lemon fic featuring Zaku and Sakura five years after Sasuke betrayed Konoha, before you go all Zaku is dead on me, Orochimaru brought him back to life and he had captured Sakura and as a reward she was given to him and…do you really want me to go into detail? Just read the fic and review. And this is for Melissa Norvell for publishing one of the best stories I have ever read Vulnerable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Bondage Mate No Jutsu the Jutsu that's used in this story that I created which I will explain at the end.

Ages: Zaku 18, Sakura 17,

"The girl is yours Zaku,"

Zaku Abumi kneeled before Orochimaru who had Uchicha Sasuke and Kabuto at his side. Five years had passed since Sasuke had joined the land of Sound leaving Konoha and his friends one year after he joined Orochimaru had resurrected Zaku and the others. Zaku had proven himself over the years and had become one of Orochimaru's favorite ninjas though he still had a way to go before he reached Kabuto's position.

Zaku looked at Sasuke studying him carefully wondering if he still felt anything towards the girl that was now his given to him as a reward for capturing her and retrieving an ancient artifact Sasuke saw him studying him and responded with a sneer.

"You can have her and do what you want with her, she means nothing to me now."

That was music to the sound Nin's ears the answer was. "If you can Zaku, try and get her to produce children I could use another strong warrior like you." Said Orochimaru to him. Zaku bowed to him and left the three.

"So you feel nothing towards her now?" Asked Kabuto adjusting his glasses with a grin. Sasuke if looks could kill would have turned him into ashes by now. "No, I no longer have any feelings for her she was nothing but a pawn for me." "And yet it's always those who wind up doing the most take Zaku for example although he's a powerful piece he is still a pawn and is expendable should he disappoint me though I am impressed that he is a Jounin along with Dosu Kinuta." Grinned the Snake sannin as he began playing a game of chess in his mind wondering how Zaku's interlude with Sakura Haruno who was now his would work out.

A pink haired girl around seventeen was being shoved through the area. "Come on, I don't have all day." Grumbled her accomplice a cloth faced man with heavy facial features as he shoved her through to a building. She recognized him as Akado Yoroi a spy who once posed as a leaf Genin in the Chunnin exam those years ago. He was the one who was defeated by Sasuke. "_Sasuke…" _She remembered how he betrayed them all everyone his friends Naruto and her by joining the land of sound. She never thought that this would happen captured by the enemy and made prisoner. Yoroi rudely shoved her through a door. "This is your master's chambers he will come for you soon." He said coldly as he shot the door and locked it. "What does he mean master? Who could it be?" She remembered Zaku Abumi the sound nin who was suppose to be dead attacking her and almost killed her best friend Ino while they were training. Rock Lee tried to stop him but Zaku had used her as a shield knowing full well that Lee wouldn't attack him at the risk of harming her, Zaku had then knocked her out and the next thing she knew she was here. Tears started to form as she sobbed wondering what was gonna happen to her now.

"I heard that he gave you a toy," Zaku turned around and saw a man who dressed in the same manner as Yoroi but he had glasses and his face was one of pure arrogance. Tsurugu Misumi a spy who could sneak into any place due to his unique ability. "It's amazing that he gave her to someone as worthless as you," Sneered Misumi who hated him like he hated all others who were ranked higher than him, him being only a Genin. "Heh, maybe you could teach me your legendary technique what was it called? Oh, yeah it's the only way I can fuck somebody jutsu!" Scowled Zaku at him not liking Misumi's attitude maybe he needed to be taught a lesson for not showing respect to his superiors! "Why you arrogant little! Watch you're back someday kid, because I'll be the one fucking you when you least count on it!" The sound spy left in a bitter mood probably planning on finding some unwitting girl and using his technique on her. "Stupid freak, I think I'll get something to eat then go meet my reward."

Zaku sat at the table with his comrades and friends Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuschi eating. Zaku eat his food not talking much as he listened with half an ear to the others. "I hear that we'll be sent on a big mission soon." Said Kin who had improved to a chunnin told her companions. Dosu nodded, he no longer wore his bandages revealing his scarred face and blind eye he was still the leader of the three and Zaku's superior. "Zaku," Zaku didn't pay attention apparently his mind was on something else. "Zaku!" He turned and saw Dosu glaring at him with his one eye.

"Go to her, I know that you want to, and you won't be much use thinking up plans for our mission if your thinking about your friends that live in your pants," Zaku looked at him confused not understanding. "The bimbo that you got as a reward you idiot! Go do whatever you want to her, she's your property." Kin explained to him. Zaku grinned and left the table preparing to go to his room.

Sakura sat on the bed the room wasn't much but it was rather large and was designed for someone of high rank. She thought for a moment and hoped that it would be Sasuke but doubted it. She then heard the door being open and she turned around prepared to meet her master.

Zaku Abumi slowly and calmly opened the door. He looked at her with his onyx eyes taking her in. He calmly closed the door and walked slowly towards her, she crawled back away from him fear in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her off the bed and to her feet. "Look me in the eyes," He reached out and tilted her head so she was facing him and stared at her viridian orbs. She was a virgin he could tell apparently she wasn't the skank that he thought she was. Well, she wouldn't be innocent for long.

"You hate me don't you?" He asked her with a smirk. "You hate me because I beat you up at the Chunnin exam years ago, you hate me because I almost killed that blond pig, and you hate me because I took you from your friends and you'll never see them again is that right?"

Sakura glared at him defiantly refusing to show weakness to this bastard. She was not going to be intimidated by him not after what happened to her and Sasuke.

"If I was that bastard of a ninja, your precious Sasuke," He spat out that name with venom the memory of having his arms broken still in him. "I bet you would be all over me right now since he was your boy toy." He chuckled a bit and could see her defenses weakening.

"Stop it! You don't know me! I'm not some whore and I'm sure as hell not gonna be your slave to-"

She was cut off as he much to her surprise gently caressed her cheek with his hand. She winced as she felt the cold metal part of his hand where his air cutters where stored touch her skin. He looked at her with a sadden expression on his face.

"You may think I don't know you Haruno, but trust me I understand you, you've had your heart broken by someone you loved and you can't stand the fact that he would do that to you can you?"

Sakura tried to keep her tough façade on but found it more difficult to do as he was speaking the truth. She turned her head not wanting him to see tears that were about to pour down her face. He then did something that she did not expect him to do.

He roughly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips surprising her. She tried to push him back but he grabbed her arms and stopped her. Zaku moved from her lips down to her neck, feeling her shiver he smiled devilishly and kissed her neck. Sakura unable to control herself wrapped her arms around him and moaned in pleasure.

"So you liked it? Well then I guess I'll have to do it again," With that he kissed her again but this time she responded and began kissing him back as his tongue entered her mouth and the two thrashed about each wanting dominance over the other. Sakura even though she knew this was wrong couldn't stop herself as her hands ran through his spiked black hair and he ran his through her pink silken locks. He grasped her by the hips and picked her up. Sakura if she was in her right mind would have never done this, but since she wasn't wrapped her legs around him and grabbed him tightly.

Zaku could taste her innocence, her purity; he never felt a sensation quite like this as he devoured her taste. Walking over to the bed he gently dropped her on the bed. She deserved better than to be taken on the floor much better. She had blossomed apparently this five years, she was once a cute girl who he gave little thought; now she had become a beautiful young lady. He ran his fingers through her silken locks that were softer than anything he had ever felt, even softer than Kin's. He smiled and got on top of her the two staring at each other face to face each filled with lust.

Sakura leaned upward and moved to kiss him. Zaku pushed her back down and slyly smirked. "Patience little one, patience before pleasure." He whispered seductively into her ear before he licked it. Grabbing her arms he then placed them above her head using one hand and with a devious grin used his other hand to unzip her outfit and he began to take off her underclothes. Sakura blushed heavily as he looked over her bare body with a hungry look in his eyes.

Leaning down to her breasts he cupped them in his hands and kissed them. Sakura cried out in pleasure as he sucked on her breast while at the same time running his hand up and down her belly. He planted dark and passionate kisses along her entire body making sure to leave his mark on her. He was enjoying himself and could tell that she was enjoying herself as well from her moans and her occasionally whispering his name. Zaku grinned ear to ear and began to tease her again. He had become an expert at this as he and Kin had made out a couple of times and he was used as Tayuya's toy before so he knew were exactly the places girls liked to be pleasured at.

Sakura her hands resting on his head felt something stir up inside her making her wanting him this instant to feel their bodies together as one, to feel the heat generating off of each other. Frowning as she felt that this was becoming a bit one sided she pushed him up. He frowned at her a bit confused. "It's not fair if you get all the fun, I should be able to play as well," She purred seductively to him which surprised him as she wasn't known for being this type of character.

Faster than the speed of sound the next thing he knew he was on his back and Sakura was on top of him removing his clothes, she pretty much ripped them off in record time and removed his headband as they were both naked. Zaku sat up and grinned at her. He then performed a couple of hand Justus and then bit her on the neck. Right on the tip of her neck was a symbol of a sound note like his headband.

"That technique is called Bondage Mate No Jutsu it's a simple technique used by ninjas should they ever have a mate, by leaving a symbol on their partner that means that you belong to me and after you mark me I'll belong to you, it's a rather simple technique if people of villages should become mates as a mark of that they'll been taken." "So I'm just your property, your sex slave? That's all I am to you, isn't it? Some slave for you to toss aside after you're done with me." She said to him and lowered her head.

"Heh, for a girl who's suppose to be smart your sure are ditzy," He grinned at her and chuckled he tilted his neck and mentioned for her to bite him. Sakura mimicked his moves and performed the Jutsu she then hesitantly bit him on the neck. Now on his neck on was the symbol of the Leaf village. "I guess I should explain this to you since as of now we can never be with another person unless one of us dies or the counter is performed. You see, Bondage No Jutsu also has a side effect, should a person be unfaithful to their spouse they will be punished with great pain and the other will know about it even if it's something as simple as a kiss on a cheek. So basically I'm with you and you're with me until one of us dies it's as simple as that." Sakura remembered reading about that technique and was planning on using it on Sasuke one day before he betrayed them all, she knew he wasn't lying to her as he started to plant kisses on her skin. "Why did you use it on me? It's pretty much a curse as well since I'm sure that you'd love to get into your black haired friend's bed as well." Zaku looked at her a bit annoyed at her questions. "It's because Kin has nothing over me, I've had her before but I felt nothing towards her not even when I took her,"

"But you, you are a much greater prize than her, you're are diamond in the rough, a beautiful red rose in a plain of yellow tulips, and I've decided to make you mine as a great jewel like yourself would be desired by all who would see you." Sakura if she wasn't naked, captured, being bonded to an enemy, and about to lose her virginity would actually be flattered by that someone would think of her like that. Of course x-nay on the sex-say that they were doing really toned the meaning of his speech. The Sound Nin started to push her down to the bed; he heard her sigh and guessed she finally accepted that they were mates and she might as well get use to it.

"Now, where were we?" He asked her in a playful tone. "You were about to let me free." She answered him which he just smirked not falling for it. "Nice try, I think it was right here." He captured her lips on his again. _Here we go again,_ Mused Sakura as she ran her fingers down his back as she responded to the kiss.

The two produced heat off of each other warming the other and at the same time sending chills of excitement down the others back. The curves and binds of their bodies matched together, fitting together as one puzzle piece connected perfectly, the moon light shown through the windows illuminating their bodies in the dark. The only sound they could hear was the pants and moans of desire that they both wanted, the only thing they could see was each other as their bodies entangled to be one, the only thing they felt was the softness of each other's skin, and the only thing they could think of was the feeling of the other underneath their skin.

Sakura sighed in pleasure as he nipped, licked, touched, and kissed her body she kinda half expected to have been raped by him but apparently he seemed to savor his moment that he had with her. _I guess this is a consolation prize as to being his at least I know he won't try to kill me and he's giving me the time of my life. _She thought as she kissed him on the lips and she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth.

The two continued kissing and making love to each other, Zaku felt nothing but desire and wanting to please this jewel which was his and wanting to have her forever and never wanted to lose her. Sakura felt pleasure from him and had decided to go with the flow; she had closed out her mind ignoring it the part of her that still thought Sasuke loved her, she realized that Sasuke did not care for her that it was all a trick that he had played on her, her knight in shining armor was nothing just a fraud, he was just an mirage, a veil that had covered over her eyes.

And on the other side of her was a dark knight his onyx eyes filled with darkness, his black hair flapping in the wind. He stood for everything she thought she hated, what she thought was the opposite of love, but she realized that love was flawed and like her knight in shining armor was just an illusion.

She removed the veil covering her eyes showing the truth that was blind to her, Sasuke her knight in shining armor was no longer there leaving her with the dark knight, the dark knight extended his arm to her asking or more like commanding her to join him, and she accepted his gloved hand and he pulled her close to him looking at the girl with amusement, she whimpered a bit but stopped as Zaku her Dark Knight kissed her and the two disappeared

"No stop," She said suddenly struggling against him her eyes closed. Zaku looked at her confused and stopped. "Sasuke please don't leave me!"

That made his eyes widen with a bit of jealously. Was she thinking that he was that asshole who broke his arms? "Hey snap out of it, it's me Zaku."

She then started thrashing against him. "Sasuke no! This isn't what I wanted! Please don't do this to me, don't rape me please!" She shrieked at him apparently having a nightmare of sorts. Zaku planted his hand over her mouth trying to get her to calm down.

"Sakura, calm down! He's not here! It's me Zaku your mate! Sasuke isn't here and he never will be." She opened her eyes and stared into his and could see concern in his onyx eyes. "I'll never let him do that to you I promise and if he does I'll kill him even if he has a fucking curse seal on him I won't let that fake knight of yours harm you."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him grasping him. "Do you promise to never leave me? To not pretend to care about me and then break my heart? I need to know Zaku that you won't do what HE did to me. He once tried to rape me three years ago," Zaku's eyes widened at that remark. He knew the Uchicha had gained a nasty temper after joining Orochimaru but he didn't think he would try that especially to someone like her "I thought he loved me but what he said to me shattered my heart if it weren't for Kakashi sensei I-"

Zaku covered her lips with his suddenly shutting her up. She squeaked in surprise and she felt his arms wrapped around her possessively not wanting to let her go. The two broke apart after a minute gasping for air.

"Sakura, I'm not like him, I'll never do that to you why else do you think we just used a jutsu that's only used for ninjas who make the ultimate commitment to one another? I'll never let someone hurt you not even Lord Orochimaru." He said cradling her in his arms. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Zaku then smirked at her and pushed her down. "Besides, I think in a couple of minutes you'll have forgotten all about him," He smiled at her and she whimpered half in fear and half in excitement

Zaku got on top of her and spreaded her legs, their eyes met contact and both knew what was about to happen. "This is going to hurt for a while, but it'll be over soon," He promised her not wanting to scare her. Sakura braced herself and took a deep breath. With that he entered her, Sakura cried out in pain as it hurt more than she thought it would. Zaku wanted to stop this feeling regret for her. "Don't stop, keep on going," He heard her whisper to him which surprised him. He thrusted again this time gentler than before. Zaku leaned forward and kissed her tears away whispering to her that this would soon be over. He continued entering her and Sakura managed to find a rhythm and the two continued as the two reached their climax.

Later on the verge of exhaustion the two collapsed with her on top of him each breathing heavily both of them was sore and both knew that they wouldn't forget what just happened between them for a long time. She looked up at him with tired eyes and managed to crawl her way towards him. "Well, that was fun," She mused resting her head against his chest. "Guess so, get some sleep," He said in a gentle tone as he pushed some pink strands of hair out of her face and wrapped his arms around her. The two fell asleep instantly and only the dawn knew what would happen next.

A/N: Just to let you know this was a one-shot and I really don't have any plans about continuing it, just review and no flames just because you don't like the pairing. A note about Bondage Mate No Jutsu: I figured that if ninja's would have a mate they would use a technique that would make sure their spouse would be loyal to them cause would you trust another ninja? I think it's an interesting technique and could be possible to have. And another thing when I read Ohtori Akio's "Deflowering Sakura," Sakura thinks of Zaku as a dark prince, I think he would be more like a dark knight. Okay, enough of me rambling click that review button and leave a nice review or else I'll have Shukaku eat your brains!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: I decided to add a epilogue to Bondage Mate No Jutsu showing what happens two years after Zaku and Sakura become together so patching up some things in case people got confused at the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Quick, we can't waste time! Your friends are waiting for you."

Sakura followed him a hood over her head and carrying a bundle that slept peacefully in her arms. The two had been on the run for three days with Zaku leading her back to her friends. She didn't believe that she'd be reunited with the others after two years and was happy, yet sad at the same time.

Six days ago, Zaku had overheard Orochimaru telling Kabuto that he was allowed to test his new experiment on Sakura saying that she had no purpose to the Land of Sound and was useless. He had begged and pleaded with Orochimaru not to harm her but the snake Sannin refused to listen and after he had Dosu who did it with a great amount of regret punish Zaku he ordered him to bring her and their son to Kabuto's lab which was more like a torture chamber in less than a week.

Flashback

"_Lord Orochimaru please reconsider don't do this to her!" Zaku was in his chamber kneeling in front of him. "Why should I not Zaku? She has no purpose to the Land of Sound. What has she done besides giving you some entertainment? Oh, yes how silly of me I forgot she gave you a child, a baby boy perfect to use as a test on Kabuto's latest plan." Said Orochimaru annoyed at the sound nins pleading._

"_Orochimaru, it appears that Zaku has fallen in love with that pink haired fool," Said Sasuke with a laugh. Zaku glared at him. "Shut up! At least I didn't try to rape her like you did, you fuckin' traitor!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hatred. There was no love lost between those two and Zaku loved nothing more than to kill him one of these days and the same could be said for Sasuke._

_Orochimaru placed a hand on the sound nin's face. He then in anger struck him across the face. "Don't ever tell me or my subordinates what they can or cannot do!" He hit him again knocking him to the floor. "Dosu!" The leader of the Sound Trio stepped forward and kneeled before him. "Take this fool to be punished and do it yourself, Zaku in one week you will bring her and the boy to Kabuto's lab or you will wish that I hadn't brought you back to life!"_

_Dosu took him to the torture chamber and apologizing before hand punished him by different means of torture. After he had done it he untied him and prepared to leave._

"_Orochimaru," Dosu turned around and saw Zaku standing up blood trailing down his body and having a look that reminded him of the old Zaku almost seven years ago._

"_I have sweat…I have cried I have fought…I have killed…I have bleed…I have fuckin' died for you! And this is how you repay me? After I have finally find happiness with the girl of my dreams and a son to love as my own, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"_

_In an outrage he reached up and ripped off his headband tossing it to the floor. Dosu looked at him a bit surprised at his actions. "Dosu, how can I get hold of an ANBU member?" He said in a serious tone he eyes full of hatred._

Knowing full well what Kabuto was capable of, Zaku shocking even himself had managed to get a hold of an ANBU member. Although he was reluctant to trust him, he then agreed to do it when Zaku mentioned Sakura. The two talked for over three hours, Zaku telling him what had happened to her, that she was still alive, and that she had a child. The ANBU gave him a map telling where to meet him at and to bring her with him.

Zaku wasted little time whatsoever in getting her to come with him. He had managed to get some disguises for them and using only a secret exit that only the elite Sound nin's knew about had managed to get her out of the Land of Sound. He then did the one thing he never thought he would do, he removed his head band which he had worn proudly ever since he was a child and discarded it forsaking Orochimaru and the hidden village of sound as he was now a missing nin and was going to take his wife and son back to where they belonged.

The going was not easy, for they had to stay on guard at all time. Knowing full well that the sound of a leaf breaking could very well be an assassin the two were on full alert all the time. The way was tough for Sakura, she had given birth less than six months ago and she still hadn't fully recovered from it which nearly cost her and their son's life.

Zaku then stopped and pointed at a location in the distance. It was an abandoned old house which was about to crumple.

"So this is it I guess," Said Sakura looking at him with sadness.

"I guess so, come on." He said wrapping her in a hug before they walked towards it.

The two walked down the hill slowly neither really wanting this to end. Sakura looked at their son which had a small patch of dark hair and was sleeping in her arms. She didn't believe it herself when she got pregnant and neither did he. She first thought he would reject the child but to her surprise he told her they would do this together and he wouldn't abandon her like his parents did to him when he was a child.

The pregnancy was tough, more than once Zaku thought he lost her and him as the baby was facing the wrong direction during the process and he had begged Kabuto to do whatever it takes to keep them alive. The medic nin managed to get the baby out and managed to stitch Sakura back up and unknown to either of them had taken a blood sample and in disbelief had reported to Orochimaru about the child and that it would make a perfect specimen for his latest experiment.

For the two of them the two years was confusing, after they had been mated they each learned a bit about one another. Sakura found out about his miserable childhood and how he wished to not be looked down upon and why he served Orochimaru, and Zaku learned that she was just a girl trying to prove her worth and that she only had Ino growing up. In a way they were almost alike.

Although he had to keep a eye on Sasuke to make sure he didn't try anything against her, He did have to kill Tsurugu Misumi who had tried to rape her as a part of revenge against him. Kin had chastised him at times for his behavior saying that he had let her gain control over him and that he was being foolish for refusing to just get rid of her. Dosu, he didn't really care about Zaku's love life as he was too busy on missions to care.

The two were about to reach the house when suddenly a figure appeared in front of them.

"Dosu!" Shouted Zaku as he was in front of them. Dosu smirked underneath his bandages as he had his old getup on again.

"So you've arrived follow me," The two followed him inside the house and Zaku felt a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Neji! Put that down this instant!" Shouted Sakura almost transforming into Inner Sakura.

Neji glared at Zaku for a moment and lowered the kunai. Along with him was TenTen who looked over at Sakura and saw the child in her arms and Shino Aburame who Zaku gave a brief glare of hatred.

"So, Zaku you kept your word, I didn't think you'd show up." Said Neji as the two glared at one another.

"Sakura, is that your son?" Asked TenTen looking over the child with amazement. Sakura nodded and let her hold him. Dosu and Neji unexpectedly shook hands and Dosu gave a brief bow to the ANBU captain showing respect that he didn't usually show.

"Dosu what's going on? Why are you here?"

"You wish to save your son do you not?" He said to him. "Neji and TenTen are your escorts out of here, I've been meeting with the leaders of Konoha for the past year giving them info about Orochimaru's plans and as a favor for my help these two shall lead you to Konoha, in short Sakura, your going home."

Sakura's eyes widened in joy in disbelief that she would finally see all her friends again. She could barely contain herself when she then noticed Zaku who although was happy for her was sad as well.

"What about Zaku? Is he coming as well?" She asked them who shook their heads.

"No, it's too much of a risk, the Sound nin will have to go back to his land, how do we know he won't betray us?" Confirmed Neji who turned his head away from Zaku and Sakura.

"But, he's a missing nin now! He'll be killed if he goes back, you can't be serious!" Shouted Sakura in disbelief.

"Why do you care about him Sakura? If I remember he beat you up at the forest of death, and he got what he deserved when Sasuke broke his arms and when Shino crippled him! How do we know that he hasn't raped you or tortured you or did anything to harm you!" Asked TenTen the chunin in disbelief looking down at the child in her arms.

"Stop it! I love him!' Sakura's outburst startled the five inside as the baby woke up and started crying. Sakura took her son from TenTen and along with Zaku whispered it back to sleep. "I love him, I know you find this hard to believe but I do, Zaku helped me when I was a captive and he made me able to not be afraid of Sasuke anymore after what happened why else do you think this is on our necks?" Sakura pulled back her hood revealing the mark on her neck. "And if Zaku can't come with me and our son then I won't come either!"

Neji and TenTen noticed the mark on her neck as the symbol of Bondage Mate No Jutsu and realized that the two were mates and they both loved each other. Neji sighed in frustration he did not plan on this happening as he wanted to get this over and done with but how could they trust the Sound nin? Orochimaru or Sasuke had to know about this.

Zaku grasped her in his arms hugging her. "No, Sakura I don't want you to be endangered because of my actions, I made this choice so that you and our son will be happy not to be living in fear afraid you'll be tossed aside like a pawn by Orochimaru or used as Kabuto's experiments." Zaku argued with her refusing to let her share the same fate that he'll have as he held her in his arms.

Suddenly they heard a small chuckle turning they looked over and saw Shino amused and with a rare smirk on his face.

"Congratulations' you've passed the test, you can come with us." He said to Zaku who looked confused. The others looked confused as well.

"What's the big deal Shino what do you mean." Asked TenTen confused.

"Naruto gave me an extra assignment as the reason why I came along on this, to make sure if the Sound nin really did care for her, if he does take him with us as an ally against Orochimaru and Sasuke and apparently he does, I sent a couple of my friends to listen in quietly and they told me that he does care about her and he wasn't lying." A couple of bugs appeared and that freaked out most of them.

"Oh, alright, maybe this is an act of fate but since you two do seem to love each other you can come with us Zaku Abumi just don't try anything funny." Said Neji who was now bored with this and wanted to get back home to his family and Hinata who was doing who knows what with Naruto as he walked out of the room.

TenTen smiled a bit unsure about all this.

"What's his name?" She asked them referring to the child.

"His name is Shoham Abumi and he's six months old." Sakura answered mentioning the sleeping baby.

TenTen left outside and Dosu walked up to them.

"Zaku, I'm only doing this since you're the only person who looked past my bandages and called me friend, I wish you the best of luck, I'll try to get more information from Orochimaru."

"But what about you? Doesn't he know that your helping us?" Asked Sakura.

Dosu smirked again. "Orochimaru currently thinks I'm out hunting for the rare albino snake in the Hidden Village of Snow to add to his collection of reptiles so I'm safe for now."

He left outside and then Shino walked up. "Just to let you know, I wasn't faking it when I said about Naruto giving me that assignment, just make sure you treat her well or you'll be in more pain than when I crippled you and it won't be me who does it this time."

He walked out as well and that left them inside.

"I don't believe it why would they accept me? I'm just a sound nin, and the only reason they would accept me is for information about the Land of Sound." Zaku said in disbelief. Sakura wrapped an arm around her husband hugging him.

"It doesn't matter what they have you join for, I love you Zaku and I'll never leave you and our son will have both his parents."

The two kissed and they heard the soft cries of Shoham waking up which they could only laugh as they started a new beginning together.

SW200: Yeah, I know cheesy ending but you can only read so many Sasuke/Sakura fics before you get bored to death. Read and review please


End file.
